


Have I Found You?

by twilightonvhs



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awesome Charlie Swan, Bella's POV, Canon Rewrite, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Meetings, Good Parent Charlie Swan, High School, POV First Person, Rewrite, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Twilight Renaissance, Twilight Rewritten, Volturi, game warden charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightonvhs/pseuds/twilightonvhs
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington she expects the rain. What she doesn't expect is Edward Cullen. When campers start to go missing, Bella investigates, and the world she finds is unlike anything she could imagine.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen & Charlie Swan, Alice Cullen & Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen & Edward Cullen & Emmett Cullen & Jasper Hale & Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan & Charlie Swan, Billy Black & Charlie Swan, Carlisle Cullen & Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Charlie Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlie Swan - Relationship, Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Edward Cullen & Cullen Family, Edward Cullen & Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen & Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This fic is set within an alternate, cannon divergent universe. It starts off similarly to the original, so expect some of the original plot and some new things. Charlie is a game warden instead of a sheriff, and Bella's friends are actually nice people who she likes to hang out with. More will change plot-wise as I get further into the story. Basically I’m just doing what I want! Tysm for reading & feel free to comment any questions! :)

As my mother drove me to the airport, I imagined I was being driven to my doom, or into hell, Dante style. Her blonde hair, glinting in the sun, was rushed around by the force of the air of the highway. There was a part of me, that I tried presently to ignore, that was very sad to be going. I loved the warmth of the desert-- even in the middle of January it was 70 degrees-- and I reminded myself to enjoy the fact that the air was a bearable temperature. I had checked the weather in Forks, Washington before we left the house. It would be 35 degrees when I got there. I shivered preemptively. And I would miss my mother. I don’t think she was ever necessarily cut out for the job of mom, but I loved her. Her forgetful, spontaneous personality often ended in me feeling more like the mother and less like the child. 

“Bella, you know you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” she said, interrupting my train of thought. I looked over and noticed the look of concern in her face, but I knew it was an empty offer. The plane tickets had been bought months ago. 

“No, Mom, I really do want to go. It’ll be a nice change of scene” I lied, while giving an obligatory smile. Her unusual silence at my response revealed her relief. In truth, there was nearly nowhere more repellent to me than Forks. Perhaps she knew that. 

I had made a month-long visit every summer until I was fourteen, and all Forks had ever revealed to me was a gloomy, wet collection of buildings that served little more use than moss propagation and shelter from the constant rain. 

It had been three years since I had visited, but now I was officially moving, because it was convenient, because Charlie lived there, and because they had a highschool where I could receive a valid diploma. Charlie had been surprisingly excited about the whole thing, guaranteeing on the phone that my room was still all set up, and that he would get enrollment at Forks High School all taken care of. I grimaced, remembering the little yellow bedroom, my childhood posters of horses surely still pinned to it’s walls. 

A year and a half won’t kill me, I thought, repeating it over and over in my mind like a mantra as I said goodbye to my mother. She hugged me tightly in the drop off lane,

“Just call me if you need anything at all. I could come get you anytime.” she said, but I could sense the hesitance in her words. 

I attempted another smile, “Everything will be just fine.” I said, for her and for myself.

I continued repeating my new mantra as I got through security and onto my flight. A year and a half won’t kill me, a year and a half won't kill me. 

Though I’m sure no one should ever want to, in order to get to Forks you have to take a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour long flight from Seattle to Port Angeles, and then drive another hour to get to Forks. By the time I stepped off the plane in Port Angeles the sun was already creeping low in the winter sky. 

I waited anxiously for my bags at the claim, and once I managed to heave them both off of the belt, I dragged them out to the parking lot. The tiny glass of ginger ale and dry cookies I had on the plane had now formed a knot the size of a golf ball in the pit of my stomach. I wasn’t looking forward to the assured awkwardness of the upcoming drive. 

I hadn’t seen Charlie in nearly three years, and though we spoke on the phone semi regularly for birthdays and all major U.S. holidays, he was not a very talkative man. Our conversation had never extended past how school was going for me or how his work as a game warden was going for him. I’m not sure how he and my mother ever lived together, she could go on chattering for hours if given the chance. I supposed that partially explained why their short marriage was exactly that-- short. 

I saw him nearly straight away, noticing the fish and game logo plastered on the side of his truck before I noticed his nondescript frame leaning against it. He looked the same as I had remembered him, maybe a little more tired, but with the same average build and slowly thinning curly black hair. We looked much alike, my black hair matching his in all except texture, my features similarly unremarkable. I often wished I would have taken more after my mother. 

“Hi Bells!” he said as I got closer, “How was the flight?” 

“Hi Dad.” Charlie didn’t like it when I called him Charlie, “The flight was good.” I said, struggling to lift one of my bags into the back of his truck. He lifted the other up with much more ease, as I finally managed to situate the heavy suitcase into the trunk. It made me sad to look at my meager little pieces of luggage. Most of my Arizona clothes couldn’t come to Forks as they wouldn’t work with the miserable weather, and my winter clothes collection was wimpy at best. Still, it was upsetting to see all of my life crammed into two suitcases. After the luggage was deposited, Charlie opened his arms for a hug. I obliged and he awkwardly clapped his hand on my back a couple times like a softball coach who had just watched his team lose a well played game. 

“Good to see you again,” I said, as I escaped the strange excuse for a hug and headed around to the passenger side of the truck, “Thanks again for picking me up.” I said as I got into the car.

“Of course. It’s good to see you.” he started the ignition with a low roar, and as we made our way back to Forks I was shocked, as I always was, at how green everything was. The dusky winter light made the cloudy sky look like a pale ice chip, and the road curved through gigantic trees covered in lush greenery. 

If I unfocused my eyes, the moss and ferns that covered the dense landscape blurred together into a green cushiony pillow and the drive seemed to pass quickly. To my relief Charlie stayed quiet, and we rode in mostly silence, save a classic rock radio station that played softly in between bouts of static. 

The scenery was beautiful, certainly, but I longed for the dusty roads outside of Phoenix that blurred into the landscape. Here the road felt painstakingly chiseled into the heart of something vast. Huge trees, watered with near constant rainfall dwarfed us at all times. I felt tiny, and even tinier when I remembered my first day at Forks High School tomorrow, looming larger than any of the stupid overwatered trees. 

Perhaps Charlie could sense my discontent because he asked, “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

“The change of scene will be nice.” I said, hesitantly. He glanced over at me, questioning. When it became clear his gaze would not let up I continued, “To be honest I’m a little nervous, but I’m sure it will be fine.”

He paused for a moment, nodding, before saying, “I don’t know if it’ll make you feel better or anything, but I found a great car.” 

“Oh, cool,” I said, confused, “But don’t you normally drive the fish and game truck?” 

“No, no, for you, Bells.”

“Oh! Wow, that’s great. When can I go check it out?”

“Well, do you remember Billy Black?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure I do. His daughters and I used to play together, right?” I was still slightly confused.

“Yeah, Rachel and Rebecca. Anyway, he’s in a wheelchair now so he can’t really drive anywhere…” Ah, now I saw his point, “But his truck is in real good condition, the engine is practically brand new.” Charlie’s awkwardness and his qualifier that the  _ engine _ was practically brand new had me slightly suspicious.

“When did he get his truck?” I asked. 

“Oh, 1987 I think.” he said, carefully avoiding eye contact. My nose scrunched up.

“But he bought it new?” I questioned hopefully

“Well… no, not exactly. It’s a 1960-something. But really, the engine is brand new, and the truck runs great. Billy takes great care of his cars” 

I bit back a sigh, “How much does he want for it?” I asked. 

“Actually that was supposed to be a surprise but…” Charlie said, “I took care of buying the car. It’s yours as soon as we’re home.”

“Really?” I asked, genuinely surprised. The knot in my stomach unwound under the relief that I would not have to be dropped off at my first day of school by my dad, “Wow, thank you.” 

“Of course.” he said, gruffly, but I could see a grin beneath his mustache. 

The headlights of the truck flashed over a green wooden sign that read “The City of Forks Welcomes You.” While it was not particularly welcoming in my opinion, Forks was just exactly as I had remembered it from three years ago. Mossy and wet, without much of the touristy charm of Port Angeles. Charlie’s house was also just the same, it’s white paint yellowing with age. I didn’t spend much time examining the state of the house however, because as we turned into the driveway Charlie’s headlights lit up an old pickup truck, it’s original red paint faded into a orange rust color. 

“Whaddya think?” Charlie asked. 

“Wow, Dad, I love it.” I said, relieved that I didn’t have to lie. It was one of those huge vintage trucks shaped like the lovechild of a brick and a toaster oven (probably just as sturdy) and it was in beautiful condition. Despite it’s faded color there didn’t seem to be a dent or scratch on the old thing, “Thank you so much” 

“You’re welcome,'' he was already holding my luggage when I turned around, “I’m happy you like it.” I followed him into the house where he set my bags down at the door. 

“I’m sure you wanna get unpacked and settled in before school tomorrow, but there’s some pizza in the fridge if you want it.” Charlie said, “You still like pepperoni right?”

“Yeah dad, that’s great.” I said, picking up my bags, “Thanks again, for everything.” He nodded and grunted an affirmation that I assumed was his version of ‘You’re welcome Bella, I love you’ before heading into the kitchen. 

I took this opportunity to head up to my room as quickly as I could manage with my luggage in tow, “I’m going to start unpacking.” I called behind me, already halfway up the stairs. Despite the weight of all of my earthly possessions, I ascended the stairs quickly. It had been a long day and I needed a moment by myself to decompress. 

My old bedroom-- well, I guess it was my new bedroom now-- was at the top of the stairs, it’s slanted southern wall leaning towards the peak of the roof. It’s old single pane window looked out onto the backyard, where I used to play in the mud as a kid. Forks was lacking many things (a decent shopping mall, sunshine, etc) but mud was reliably not one of them. 

I sighed, dropping my suitcases by the door before sinking onto my bed and staring up at the yellow wall above me. It’s cheerful color did not do much to brighten my mood. Forks High School had a total student population of 376 (now 377!). My old high school in Arizona typically had graduating classes that were nearly double that number. I had never been popular, but in a school of thousands you can disappear into the crowd. It would probably be more difficult to swing that here. 

Despite myself, hot tears pooled in my eyes. I didn’t feel like crying, the cliche nature of my worries was embarrassing, even if I was the only one here to see it. I knew that moving to Forks was the best choice, but I hated the prospect of having to make all new friends in a school so small. If I hadn’t been able to make any good friends in a city of 1.5 million, how would I ever be able to do it in a town with less than 4,000 people? 

Ever since I was a little girl, I had always felt that there was something wrong with me. Some nervous, observant disconnect between me and the rest of the world. Maybe a wire wasn’t fused together right in my brain, or a screw came loose in early childhood and now I was left to suffer the consequences. I thought of mom’s empty promise to come pick me up if I needed, wishing that I could cash it in right about now. I let a few tears drop into my lap before I took a deep breath and tried to blink the rest away. No use crying now, I was already here. And anyway, Forks was already the rainiest place in the continental United States, introducing any more water would probably cause widespread flooding. 

Eventually I gave a half hearted attempt at unpacking, mainly tossing my tiny wardrobe into the equally tiny dresser. The new coat I had picked out would be absolute overkill in Arizona, but now I took the time to put it onto a hanger. I would need it tomorrow, I thought while glancing sideways at the darkened window. The rain, merely a light misting before, had turned into a steady downpour. It was so damn  _ loud _ , even from my room I could hear the patter of drops on the roof. My thoughts drifted mournfully to the silent Arizona heat. 

After I was sure I had heard Charlie go to bed (thankfully early), I went down to the kitchen for a slice of pizza, finally taking a real look at the first floor of the house. Like my room, it was equally unchanged from my memories of the place. All of the furniture was dated, but in good condition. It didn’t seem like Charlie was home very much to use it, which was okay with me. I value alone time. A faded picture I drew as a little girl was still hanging on the fridge, held up by a magnet shaped like a fish. 

The only thing in sight to denote that any time at all had passed in three years was a local newspaper timestamped from last Sunday with a headline about a snow camper they found dead in the Olympic National Park. The wounds pointed towards a mountain lion attack. I shuddered as I skimmed the article, both at the mountain lion inflicted execution and at the idea of snow camping. I didn’t even like camping in the summer. I was sure Charlie must be up to his neck in paperwork about the attack. He had told me about bear attacks before over the phone and they took weeks to sort out, depending on how long it took to find the animal. I flicked my eyes over the rest of the paper, but it wasn’t nearly as interesting. I couldn’t get myself to read past the beginning of the sports section.

The only other thing on the kitchen counter were some car keys and a post-it that read, “for your truck”. The lack of cutesy encouragement was a relief. One of Charlie’s most admirable qualities was his steadfast ability to mind his own business. 

After finishing my hasty dinner, I got ready for bed quickly. I wanted to collapse straight into a deep sleep but my buzzing nerves told me that probably wouldn’t be an option. The sound of the rain on the roof seemed to be growing louder by the minute. I flopped down onto my bed and shook my head around in a way I had heard was supposed to relieve tension in your neck. Instead it just turned my hair into a dark frizzy cloud. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror across the room and saw my pale face, obscured by my humidity wrecked hair, staring back at me. 

I didn’t really look like I was from Arizona, but there was nothing to do about that. In my early teens I had once tried to suntan with a group of friends and had only ended up horrifically burnt. After two weeks I was back to my usual pale complexion, with only a smattering of freckles to show for it. I hadn’t tried tanning since. Surely my genetic defaults were Charle’s fault-- my mother absolutely shone in the sun, and had glowing skin all year long since moving to Phoenix. I figured I would at least fit in with the kids at Forks, who only got a few days of decent sunshine a month. Maybe I was meant to come here, I thought in an attempt to comfort myself, but instead the idea just unnerved me. 

The unfamiliar bed combined with the constant drumming of rain on the roof kept sleep from coming easily despite my exhaustion. Eventually, after much tossing and turning I did manage to drift off into an uneasy sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's first day of school.

When I woke up the next morning, the silent sound that the rain wasn’t making on the roof lured me into a false sense of security. I hoped, momentarily for one of the Forks’ few sunny days, but realized as I sat up that I had not been so lucky. A thick layer of fog covered the ground and I sighed. Couldn’t the clouds just mind their own damn business and stay in the sky where they belonged? 

I got dressed anxiously, comparing several different similar outfit combos before settling on a pair of jeans and a baggy green sweater. I bought both second hand when trying to fortify my winter wardrobe, and they were some of my favorites of the bunch. I had only about three decent outfits for the January weather, but I figured I might as well try to start off on the right foot. I did my makeup quickly and pulled my hair back into a loose braid, hoping that I would fit in with the other girls at Forks. I wasn’t really sure how to style winter clothes yet and didn’t want to add any other reason for scrutiny. Being the new kid halfway through the year would be hard enough. 

Downstairs I made myself a piece of peanut butter toast but could hardly bring myself to eat, my stomach tied up in knots. Charlie’s truck was already absent from it’s spot in the driveway, and I was relieved that I wouldn’t have to make small talk. I paced around the kitchen, checking and double checking my school bag. Eventually when I could take the waiting no longer, I grabbed my keys off the counter and decided it was time to go. My new coat made me feel like the stay puft marshmallow man, but I was grateful for it once I stepped out into the early morning chill. 

When I got to school I was nearly 30 minutes early. The drive was only about five minutes, but my commuter clock was on Phoenix time. No traffic in Forks. Weird. To my relief, my truck was pretty standard compared to the other cars already in the parking lot. I pulled in next to a rusty Toyota sedan and smiled to myself. I would miss a lot about Phoenix, but I wouldn’t miss the obnoxious sports cars and luxury sedans that some of my old classmates drove to school. I was just then as I was enjoying my ugly car solidarity when a shiny silver Volvo rolled past-- it couldn’t have been more than a few years old, if that. The windows were tinted darker than I thought was street legal, and I couldn’t get a direct glimpse inside. I rolled my eyes once it had safely driven past. 

Forks High School was, in my opinion, embarrassingly small. My old school was a sprawling campus, known among its students for disorienting freshman to tears. Forks was a single building, little more than a collection of hallways, with a few mobile home style portables behind it. I cut my scornful observation short in order to get out of the rain. My hair was already frizzy, and beginning to dampen in the spitting downpour. I was ready to search for the main office, but once inside the front doors, a sign that read “Main Office” promptly marked my search over. I thought nostalgically about the metal detectors that lined the main entry in Phoenix. Sure, it gave the whole place the air of being one step away from a juvenile detention center, but that was the price of a decent education right? 

The rush of warm air that greeted me when I opened the office door was a relief, and a cheerful woman, probably around Charlie’s age, was sitting behind the front desk. 

“Hello!” she said, looking up from her computer, “You don’t look familiar, you must be Isabella.” 

“Um, yes that’s me. Bella is fine though.” I was unnerved by the immediate recognition. If you put a gun to the head of my old school’s secretary and asked her my name you would need a body bag and the high school janitor to scrape brains off the wall. And I went to that school for nearly three years. I hadn’t even been an official student at Forks for an hour. 

“Bella! Cute nickname.” she said brightly, snapping me out my grim vignette, “I have your class schedule right here, and I’ll grab you a map as well.” 

I looked over my schedule as she rummaged around her desk-- English, Government, Algebra, Lunch, Biology and Gym. There was probably some mistake, “Um, I think I should actually be transferring into the advanced classes.” I said, hesitantly, “I was in them at my old school. And I’ve already taken gym.” 

“Oh, I thought your dad must have told you. I talked to Charlie on the phone a few days ago. Gym is a four year requirement here. To graduate in this district you’ll have to take it this semester and your senior year as well.” I balked. Was it not enough to suffer the humiliation of starting fresh at a new school? Now I had to participate in a gym class as well? She continued, “And we actually don’t have advanced classes being offered this year. Budgeting issues. We just don’t have the teachers right now. But on the bright side I’m sure your classes will be an easy transition!” 

I wanted to argue but her sympathetic face stopped me from saying anything other than, “Oh. Okay.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to find everything alright?” she said, handing me a blurry photocopy of the school map. 

“Mmm-hmm” I said, feeling myself getting choked up, “Thank you.” I called before hurrying out of the office into the hallway. Tears pricked at my eyes and I furiously blinked, trying to banish them while staring pointedly down at my new schedule. I always started crying whenever I felt frustrated, ever since I was a little girl and it embarrassed me like nothing else. After a few deep breaths and a vow that to myself that I could cry in the car later, I collected myself and looked around. More students had started to appear in the hallways, chatting in small groups. My first class, which I now knew to be English, was located across the building according to the map I had been given and the first bell was in ten minutes. I noticed with great relief that my outfit seemed to be pretty standard, even noting that a few girls had their hair in similar style braids as mine. 

I made my way across the tiny main building, and got introduced to my new English teacher, Mr. Mason. He was a tall man with a cheerful face, who directed me towards a seat in the back of the class. As students slowly trickled into the classroom I got a few questioning looks, and tried to look as interested as possible in my copy of Macbeth. A boy with meticulously flat ironed black hair sat in the seat next to me, and looked as though he might want to say something, but I kept my head tilted down into my book.

The class itself went quickly. I had already read Macbeth before for my advanced classes in Phoenix, and so I was mercifully caught up with what we were doing. When the bell rang overhead, I rushed to gather up my things and when I looked up the boy who had been sitting next to me still hadn’t moved.

“Hi,” he said cheerfully, “I’m Eric.” 

“I’m Bella.” I said, slipping my book back into my bag.

“How are you liking Forks so far?” he asked.

“Oh you know. Pretty good.” I lied. 

“What’s your next class?” he asked, hopefully.

“Um,” I struggled to pull my schedule out from my backpack, “Government, with Jefferson.” 

“Oh, well if you want, I could show you the way over there. It’s on my way to my next class.”

I accepted, though I was sure that I could find it on my own. This school was so small that if you spun around and threw a rock you’d be likely to hit your next class. 

The rest of the morning passed slowly, but that was as I expected. Most of my teachers seemed nice and understanding, and only my Trigonometry teacher demanded I stand in front of the class to introduce myself, which I did quickly and begrudgingly. 

A small, curly haired girl named Jessica, who had introduced herself in Trigonometry was also in my Spanish class, and we walked to the lunchroom together on her invitation. She was bubbly and talkative, and I was relieved that I would not have to eat lunch alone like I had initially anticipated. After we got our respective trays of food, she led me to a table in the center of the lunch room-- sitting there was the black haired boy from my English class, along with a few other familiar faces from this morning. Mike Newton, a cheerful blonde haired boy, and Tyler Crowley. I shared Government with them both. Jessica introduced me to Angela Webber, a shy, dark-haired girl with glasses, and a stand-offish blonde named Lauren Mallory. I ran their names around in my mind, racing to remember them so I wouldn’t have to ask again later. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ange--

My mental list was tripped up as my eyes caught on a group of students (at least, I was pretty sure they were students, they looked like they could be in college) walking past our table. I noticed at first because they seemed to almost glide past, as though they were walking on a runway. 

I ran my eyes over the couple who had just passed by, a statuesque blonde with hair that flowed to her mid back, and a hulking man with close cropped brown curls. The blonde wore a pair of jeans that could have been sculpted to her, and a blue top-- it’s rich flowing material hinting at designer origins. The man was dressed in jeans and a tight fitting tee-shirt, which I thought was much too cold of an outfit for the chill and rain outside. Following them was a blonde man with an intense, brooding expression, and a petite wafer-thin brunette with a short spiky haircut. I had almost turned back to the table to quietly ask my new lunch-table about these four, when the door to the lunch room swung open a third time. I had to bite back a gasp, because behind it was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had unruly auburn hair, and a serious expression on his perfect face. Two dark crescent moons were stamped under his eyes, the only imperfection I could find about him, and he wore a cream sweater and jeans. He, like the others, walked with such slow and elegant deliberation that he appeared to glide across the peeling linoleum floor. He joined the others, gathered at a table on the far end of the room. 

“Noticed the Cullens already?” Jessica asked, snapping me away from my staring. I blushed and nodded and she continued, “They’re all weirdly beautiful, right?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” I said, with a chuckle. 

“The two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The tiny one with brown hair, she’s Alice, and the guy who looks like he could be an NFL linebacker is Emmet. And in the white sweater is Edward.” 

“They’re all related?” I asked hesitantly, glancing from face to face. They all looked similar, but not in the way that you would expect from a family. They were all incredibly pale, with perfect skin and the same gliding walk. But as I looked from face to face, I couldn’t find any similarity in features. 

There was a giggle from Jessica and Lauren, “No, no.” Lauren explained, “They’re all adopted. One of the doctors at the hospital-- Carlislie Cullen, and his wife adopted all of them as kids, I guess. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister, same with the other three--”

“But they’re like  _ together _ .” Jessica burst out gleefully, cutting her off, “Alice and Jasper, and Emmet and Rosalie. Like. Dating.” 

I giggled and was filled with that giddy feeling of being in on the gossip. Angela cut off our laughter by saying, “Oh, come on, it’s not like they’re really related.”

“Yeah but they all  _ live _ together,” Lauren said. 

“What about  _ him _ ?” I asked, glancing over at who I now knew to be Edward. 

“Oh, Edward?” Jessica asked dismissively. Just as she said his name, his face snapped up towards our table and white hot embarrassment shot through me as we made eye contact. I promptly spun my head back towards the table to a little murmur of laughter. My face lit up with a bright red blush. I knew he couldn’t have possibly heard us at this distance, but something about the intensity of his gaze seemed to say otherwise. 

“Totally caught red handed.” Angela said, giggling, “Don’t worry, if any of us were that handsome I’m sure we’d get stares all the time. He’s probably used to it.” Her reassurance made me feel a little better. 

“Hey,” Mike said defensively as he popped his collar in mock-suaveness, “I think I’m just as handsome as Cullen.” and the table giggled. Mike wasn’t a bad looking guy by any means, but the joke was clear in his tone. 

“Anyways,” Jessica said, “I’d forget about him if I were you. He won’t give  _ anyone _ the time of day. Says he doesn’t date, but I think it’s because nobody here is good enough for him.”

I smiled, wondering when exactly he had turned her down. I glanced over at their table, and thought I saw a small smile play across Edward’s face. His family was picking slowly at some meager trays of food, and he rolled an apple around from hand to hand.

Eventually, the bell rang, and I left lunch feeling a little better than I had that morning. My new friends seemed sweet, and even though the school felt claustrophobically small, it wasn’t very hard to find my Biology class. I had dawdled with Jessica in the lunchroom and found myself ducking into the classroom right as the final bell rang. Mr. Banner was sitting at his desk when I came in, a slightly frazzled looking man in a purple button up shirt. 

“Bella, right?” he asked, as I hurried through the door. I nodded in response and he handed me a packet of papers. “That’s what we’ve gone over earlier in the semester-- I saw you transferred from AP, so I don’t think you should have any problem catching up. Take that empty seat over there.” I collected my packet and glanced over at the seat he was gesturing at. My heart dropped into my stomach. 

Edward Cullen sat sullenly at the lab bench, his eyes turned out the window. Mike Newton waved from a few benches back, already sitting next to a mousy looking boy whose name I didn’t know. My heart was pumping nervously in my ears. Just my luck that this was the only seat open. I tried to navigate the aisle as carefully as I could manage, but I caught my foot on the loop of a backpack just in front of my assigned seat, and ended up tripping into our shared bench. The backpack owner snickered, and I apologized quietly, looking back up towards Edward to find that he had looked up to meet my eyes. His expression shocked me so much that I had to conceal a gasp. He had a look of pure fury, almost hatred on his face. Immediately I looked back down, sliding into my seat and trying quietly to collect my things. 

“Sorry.” I muttered in his direction, but he had turned away towards the window. 

Throughout the rest of class, I tried my best to pay attention. The lecture was about the cell anatomy and stages of mitosis, something I had learned before. Mr. Banner was a good teacher, but all I could think about was Edward’s strange expression. Perhaps, I thought, he imagined that we were making fun of him or his family at lunch, when he caught me looking over at him. I thought of how to nonchalantly explain that we hadn’t been making fun of him at all, that he had just misinterpreted my staring, but couldn’t think of any way to tell him that while sounding even partially sane. Or maybe he just had an angry-looking resting face. He hadn’t looked like that at lunch, but… maybe. 

I gathered up enough courage to glance over at him again. He was perched on the very edge of his stool, and turned pointedly towards the window, his pale hands resting on the edge of the table, not taking notes like the rest of the class. In fact, he didn’t even have a notebook out on his desk. I wondered why not. Even I had managed to scribble some half-decent notes. 

Just as I was about to check around the room to see who was talking notes (maybe I was the weird one?), a horrifying thought occurred to me-- did I smell weird? That would definitely explain why he was turned so far away. I tried covertly to smell myself, but didn’t notice anything strange. From the corner of my eye, his expression seemed perfectly blank, and revealed nothing. He had been practically frozen for the entire class, and I could see the muscles in his arms tensed where he had rolled his sweater up. His pale skin was even stranger and more beautiful up close, almost porcelain-like in appearance. I had a fleeting image of brushing my fingers across the smooth surface of his forearm but before I could entertain the thought any further, the bell rang. 

I jumped slightly in my seat, and turned to see Edward already on his feet. As he reached down to grab his bag, our eyes met again and on his face was the same look of revulsion as before. My mouth fell open, but before I could say a word he was gone, at the door before I could even collect my thoughts. 

I blinked dumbly and went to put my notebook away, wondering what in the world I had ever done to him. He hadn’t even said a word to me. Hell, I didn’t even think he knew my name. 

From behind me, Mike interrupted my train of thought before it could continue any further, “What the hell was that about?” he asked, gesturing towards the door Edward had just rushed out of. 

I shook my head and shrugged, “Beats me.” I muttered.

“Huh, weird.” he said dismissively, clearly not worried about Edward’s strange behavior in the slightest “Hey, where ya headed next?” 

“Gym.” I said moodily while collecting the rest of my things, “You know my old school didn’t have a four year gym requirement.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m heading there too. And it’s not so bad. Eric has gym first period. At least we can go home right after.” 

“Bleh.” I said as my response. He was right, I guess it could be worse.

We made our way to the gymnasium where I discovered that Jessica was in the same class, already wearing a baggy t-shirt and blue gym shorts. Coach Clapp was pretty much what I expected-- a muscly guy, on the shorter side and wearing athleisure. I was immediately endeared to him because he didn’t make me introduce myself or dress down for the first day. I spent the period watching two parallel games of volleyball, clutching a slip that I was told to exchange for my own pair of gym clothes at the front office after class. As I watched the games, I couldn’t get the image of Edward’s face out of my mind. What was his  _ problem _ anyway? It wasn’t my fault I was his stupid lab partner.

When the bell eventually rang, I headed out quickly, waving goodbye to Mike and Jessica as they went to go change. The Main Office was just a couple doors down from the gym, and I could just stop by on my way out to the parking lot. 

As I pulled open the office door, a familiar cream colored sweater stopped me in my tracks. Edward Cullen was leaning onto the laminate countertop of the secretary’s desk. He seemed to cut a more impressive silhouette than he had in Biology, no longer hunched over as he had been. He was taller than I first thought. 

“Are you sure I can’t just drop the class and take a free period? I could make it up my senior year.” he said in a low tone, “Or maybe there’s a summer class.”

“I’m sorry, there’s just nothing we can do.” the secretary said, apologetic, “You have to take Biology II this year, and there’s not another open class.” 

My heart thudded. Surely he wasn’t trying to switch out because of me, right? I had only been here a day, but I couldn’t think of another reason. As the door swung shut behind me, he glanced over his shoulder and we locked eyes. His expression hardened and I watched as he flicked his eyes from me back to the secretary. He swallowed hard and turned away from me again.

“Um, never mind.” he said hoarsely, grabbing his bag and moving for the door. I stepped to the side to let him past, and watched him storm towards the parking lot.

“Hi, Bella.” the secretary said warmly, snapping me out of my staring, “Need some gym clothes?” 

“Um… yes.” I said, handing over the slip of paper I had been given. She glanced at it, and left for a closet down the hall, returning with some bunched blue fabric I recognized to be the same clothes Jessica and Mike had been wearing, “Thanks.” I muttered as she handed them over. 

I shoved the clothes into my bag and dug out my keys as I walked to my truck. Edward was nowhere in sight, but I recognized a few of his siblings standing by the silver Volvo that had driven past earlier. The beautiful blonde, Rosalie, met my eyes as I crossed the parking lot. She was a good 10 yards away, but her face seemed to be one of cool, bored indifference. Almost worse than Edward’s simple revulsion. Almost. 

Once within the safety of my truck, I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Was I really so repulsive that Edward would really prefer to take summer school than sit next to me? A pang of sadness came over me all at once, and I rubbed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. Jessica and Angela seemed to like me, and so did Mike and Eric. I couldn’t be so bad, right? But even my own mother was willing to ship me off to this wet, mossy hell-hole. I drove home in a haze of my own self-pity, wondering if Charlie would ask any questions if I simply stayed in my room all night. 


	3. Chapter 3

In some ways, my next day of school was good. It was easier, mostly. The introductions were done with, which was a huge relief. I knew a few people in each of my classes, and was not as far behind in my coursework as I had initially feared. 

I also felt slightly better about living with Charlie. The image in my head of his bachelorhood had been proved incorrect, when the night before he had made some excellent spaghetti. To my relief, he was no longer the miserable cook I had remembered from my early teens.

“I started watching Master Chef.” he had said simply when I complimented him on the meal. 

In other ways, my second day at Forks High School was worse. Worse because I spent most of my morning thinking about Edward Cullen. When I should have been listening to my teachers, or participating in class, I sat trying to decide what exactly I would say to him. His furious expression stunned me to silence yesterday, but I vowed I would not let it today. ‘ _ What’s your problem?’ _ I imagined asking him. In my fantasy he admitted his mistake, and revealed that he had a rare disorder where he couldn’t control his facial expressions.  _ ‘I just make repulsed faces at newcomers because of a genetic problem.’  _ he would say. 

I liked this fantasy, but I did not imagine it to be realistic. I figured if this were the case Jessica and Lauren would have already told me in hushed and excited tones. 

As I walked to the lunchroom with Jessica after Spanish, I found that adrenaline buzzed through my chest. I did my best to keep up with Jessica’s chatter, but couldn’t help myself, scanning the halls and the lunchroom for him. We got all the way through the lunch line, and back to our table but there was still no sign of Edward. My friends didn’t seem to notice my distraction, which I was grateful for. I tensed at one point, when I caught the sight of his siblings taking their seats at the table, but there was no Edward, and none of them so much as glanced in our direction. 

I left the lunchroom feeling incredibly foolish, and that feeling only intensified when I walked into Biology to see my lab bench entirely empty. I kicked myself internally, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I had never cared so much about whether a boy would be at school or not. And of course the salt in the wound is that all my worrying was for nothing, because he wasn’t even here. Maybe that’s why he looked so repulsed yesterday-- maybe he just had the flu? None of his family was out sick, but it felt more possible than my genetic disorder theory. 

Mike hung around my lab bench until the final bell rang, talking excitedly about a potential beach trip. I never had any particular interest in the ocean, especially the frigid cold Pacific, but I was happy to be included in the plan. 

Gym was another low of the day. I dressed down with the other girls, and was placed onto Jessica’s team, where I performed about as well as I expected. Hand-eye coordination is not my strong suit, and I ended up smacking myself in the face with the volley-ball more times than I passed it. 

“Bella,” Jessica said, as we went to get changed at the end of class, “I say this with all the love in my heart, but you’re really bad at volleyball.” 

“You mean you don’t think I’ll make it on varsity next year?” I asked, and she giggled. 

“As your friend? Go for it, follow your dreams! As varsity captain? Not a chance.” I laughed and she smiled, “Kidding, kidding.” 

Volleyball ineptitude behind me for the day, I got changed back into my sweater and jeans, and headed out quickly after that. I was never one to hang around after school, and I had homework to get to anyway. 

After rushing out to the parking lot with everyone else, I started my truck with a roar, and once the parking lot had cleared out a little bit, pulled out of my parking space. As I slowly rolled through the lot towards the road, I noticed two of the Cullens walking out of the front doors as I passed. Alice and Jasper held hands, looking like they had been pulled straight out of a magazine as always. I glanced towards them, hoping they might look up, or somehow allay my fears of Edward’s hatred, but they kept their eyes on the other side of the parking lot and continued walking. 

When I got home, Charlie wasn’t yet back from work. I took the time to get some homework done, slowly working through some Trig problems. Eventually, just as the sun was sinking low in the sky, I heard keys jingle, and the front door open.

“Hi, Dad!” I called from where I was sitting in the living room. 

“Hey, Bells.” he said, and I heard the tell-tale sound of him kicking off his heavy work boots. His voice sounded tired. 

“Long day at work?” I questioned, as he shuffled in. 

“You could say that.” he sighed, “We got a call about 10 this morning-- some hikers found a body up near the Calawah. Had every police car in the county crawling around the station.”

“What happened?” I asked, “Who was it?”

“A hiker, down from Seattle, they think. Looks like an animal attack, so I was out there all day. Could be a mountain lion. Coroner says it probably happened early this morning, last I heard.” 

“The same mountain lion that killed that winter camper in Olympic?” I asked, recalling the newspaper article I had skimmed a few nights ago. 

“Yeah, they think so.” Charlie said, with some hesitance. 

“You don’t think so?” 

“Well, I dunno. I suppose it probably is. They found both bodies the same way. Laceration and puncture on the neck like you would expect, but no soft tissue damage. When they found the first guy I thought it could have been a rabid attack, but the tests came back negative. I’ve never seen an animal kill anything just to leave it there.” 

I shivered, instinctively reaching my hand up towards my neck, “That sounds like a horrible way to die.”

“Eh,” Charlie said, and started roaming around the kitchen, collecting ingredients for dinner, “Honestly if I had to pick I might choose mountain lion. One quick bite and your neck is snapped, just like that. Grizzly attack would be worse. See, they don’t really know how to kill something very efficiently. They’re just so much bigger that they can essentially just beat you to death.” 

I laughed dryly at his frankness and I saw a smile appear from under his mustache. I had never really gotten along with my dad before, but I was starting to understand where I got my sense of humor from.

“So… Are you liking school so far?” he asked gruffly, after some awkward silence. It was a funny image, to see Charlie in his work uniform, while methodically peeling and chopping carrots.

“Oh, um. Yeah, so far everyone is really sweet. Forks is definitely different.” I said, without lie. 

“New friends?” he asked.

“I guess so. I eat lunch with Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber.”

Charlie nodded in what seemed like approval, “Good kids.” he said, and there were a few more moments of awkward silence. 

My thoughts drifted again to Edward, and after a moment of hesitation I asked, “Do you know the Cullens?” 

“Yeah, sure I do.” he said, “Why do you ask?” 

“I don’t know. Just curious is all. They definitely… stand out.” 

“Whatever you heard on the grapevine, you’re best to just ignore it.” Charlie said decisively, “People in this town… I swear they all gossip like it’s their job. Carlisle Cullen is an asset to the community. Y’know it’s rare we have a doctor of his caliber at our little hospital. And it’s a great thing what he and his wife have done for those kids.” 

I was surprised by his defensive tone, and back pedaled a little, “I don’t really know them, or anything. They’re all very good looking.” 

Charlie laughed, “If you haven’t seen Carlisle and Esme yet, I’m sure you will at some point. Whatever they do with all that doctor-money, it’s working.”

I laughed, and he continued, “They’re good folks. I see them out in Olympic sometimes. Seems like they go on a lot of camping trips together. The Cullens are a nice family, all that nonsense is just small town gossip because they’re new here.” 

I nodded, thinking about how Edward’s glares seemed anything but nice. Eventually I went back to my Trig homework, finishing it up just as Charlie finished with dinner. He had made chicken soup, which again, surpassed my expectations. After we ate, I did the dishes while he put on a basketball game. When I was through I excused myself upstairs, and after a bit of reading, got ready for bed. For once the rain wasn’t beating into the roof, and aided by the blissful silence, I fell asleep quickly. 

The rest of the week passed quickly, and without any real incident. As I got to know my new friends, I liked them all more and more. Unlike the group of girls I spent time with in Phoenix, Angela and Jessica were never catty. I even found myself warming to Mike, Eric and Tyler, who, excited about our upcoming trip to La Push beach, regaled the lunch table with their surfing stories. I had the feeling that these tales were greatly exaggerated, but didn’t say anything. I had been to La Push beach a few times with Charlie when growing up, and couldn’t imagine wanting to immerse my whole body in the frigid water. 

Edward didn’t return to school. I wanted to forget all about him, but I couldn’t help myself. Everyday at lunch I would watch the Cullens glide across the lunch room, always without Edward, and the anxious knot in my stomach would unwind. By Friday, I felt almost comfortable with his absence, though I couldn’t help but wonder the cause. Surely I didn’t have anything to do with it? The rational part of my brain knew that was silly, but it was hard to let it go. 

My first weekend in Forks was similarly uneventful. The rainy weather prevented any plans I had of getting out of the house and hiking, and Charlie was tied up at work almost the whole weekend. Still, it was nice to have time to myself, and I spent the time slowly modifying my room. The horse posters and outdated boy band merch were banished into a tote which I then stuffed into storage. I didn’t have much decorating fodder to replace them with, but I stacked and reorganized the books I had brought with me from Phoenix, along with tidying my messy closet. 

By Monday, I was happy to be back at school, if only to have something to fill my time. I pulled my car into the parking lot, and caught sight of Mike and Jessica talking by the front doors. I met up with them, and we walked into the building together. I shivered, though there was no rain this morning but the air had a biting cold quality to it. 

“Looks like snow.” Jessica said, casting a wayward glance towards the parking lot behind us. I scrunched my nose, I already didn’t like the rain. I didn’t think I would like the snow much better.

“That would be great!” Mike exclaimed, and then, noticing my sour expression, “You don’t like snow?” 

“She’s from Arizona, Mike.” Jessica said, “Duh.” 

“Have you ever even seen snow before?” Mike asked, semi-incredulous. 

“Well,  _ yes _ .” I said, “In Hallmark movies and stuff.”

Mike and Jessica laughed, and then started talking excitedly about the possibility of a ski trip at some point. Mike’s family owned an outfitter, and he assured me that I could borrow some gear. I smiled, but didn’t say anything. I had absolutely no plans to pick up a winter sport (what an oxymoron), but why ruin their good time? 

When the bell rang, me and Mike headed to English. Part-way through class, just as Jessica had predicted, little white flakes started drifting down from the clouds overhead. Murmurs of excitement swept through the room. 

The snow kept at it through the rest of the morning, and I enjoyed the excitement of my classmates. When the bell rang for lunch, there was a collective rush to the parking lot, and I was swept along with Jessica. Once outside, a flurry of snowball fights broke out. I caught sight of Angela, shielding herself with a red binder. I joined her, and after a few moments of watching our friends lob hastily formed balls of white mush at each other, ducked back into the school building. 

“Yuck,” I said, shaking the snow out of my hair once we were safely back inside. I guess I could see the appeal of snow, but it mostly just seemed like stickier, more stubborn rain drops to me. 

We walked together to the lunch room, the others would catch up once they were done pelting each other.

“Honestly, snow’s not my thing either.” Angela said, “Makes my glasses fog up.” 

I glanced over at her, and realized with a poorly concealed laugh that her glasses had become two opaque white lenses. 

I picked up a few items from the lunch line, but as I turned around to head back to our usual table, I almost dropped my turkey sandwich from my tray. 

Sitting at the Cullen’s usual table were five people now, instead of the four I had become accustomed to. Edward’s back was half turned to me, and he wore a pair of blue jeans and a button up shirt. Emmett, from the other side of the table, shook out his hair, wet from the snow, and the others laughed and recoiled from the droplets of water. 

I pulled my gaze away from them, and walked with Angela to our table. Anxiety beat like a drum in my chest, though I wasn’t really sure why. I glanced back at the Cullens. Like the rest of the lunch room they seemed excited by the snow. Perhaps it was just weather-related happiness, but Edward looked different somehow. I let myself stare for a moment, trying to pinpoint what had changed. He looked healthier somehow, there was a brightness to his skin that hadn’t been there last week. The dark circles that had been so prominent before were faded. 

“Hello? Earth to Bella? What are you looking at?” Angela said, and before I could turn my head away, she had followed my gaze to the table on the far side of the room. Perhaps, seeing her head turn, Edward looked up towards us. His expression was funny, no longer one of pure hatred that I had seen in Biology, but rather just mild curiosity. 

I turned away, blushing hard, and said to Angela, “He was gone all of last week. We’re lab partners in Bio. Just surprised to see him is all.” 

Angela didn’t seem surprised at all, “Oh, I suppose I’m used to it by now. The Cullens are always getting pulled out of school like that. Sometimes all of them, sometimes just a couple. They go on these weird camping trips and stuff.” 

It was by now that our other friends started to appear, hair and shoes damp from the snow. 

Jessica slid into the seat next to me and said in a sing-song, “Don’t look now, but Edward Cullen is staring at you.” 

“Does he look angry?” I asked, shooting her a nervous look. 

“What?” she asked, and gave him another sideways glance, “No, he doesn’t look angry at all. Why? What happened?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” I assured her, “He was just very strange last week in Biology, and then he was gone for a week… I don’t know. I know it’s silly.” 

“Not silly.” Jessica said, shaking her head, “But if we took every weird thing the Cullens did personally, we’d all go insane.” 

Angela giggled. Their ease made me feel a little better, and though I was still anxious about Biology, I managed to eat lunch with everyone. 

The bell seemed to ring much too soon, and though I wanted to entertain my thoughts of ditching for the rest of the day, I knew it would get back to Charlie if I did. With as much bravery as I could muster, I walked with Mike to Biology. He was oblivious to my concern, still talking about the epic highs and lows of the snowball fight he had just been in with Tyler Crowley. When we walked in Edward was already sitting at the bench, and if I were not surprised enough by his sudden attendance, I was even more shocked when from across the room, he gave me a hesitant smile. 

I willed myself to make a similar expression, but I’m sure I managed nothing more than some dumbfounded blinking. I sat down at the bench, noting that his chair was the farthest it could be pushed away from mine. But still, he was angled towards me. Much different from last Monday. His auburn hair was dripping with water, but no more mussed than it’s usual dishelved appearance, and a funny nervous smile was seated on his perfect mouth. 

“Hello.” he said, in a low, musical voice, “I’m Edward Cullen, it’s nice to meet you.” 

I balked, internally. Who the hell was this guy? I wondered if I had imagined the whole debacle last week. But no, I certainly couldn’t have misimagined his furious expression last time I had seen him. 

“Hi.” I said hesitantly, “Good to meet you too.” 

I intended to keep the conversation as short as possible, pulling my notebook out of my bag, but he continued. 

“It’s Bella Swan, right?” he asked, and I nodded in response, “I apologize for not getting introduced sooner, I had to go out of town.” 

I smiled at that, it was funny to imagine a high schooler had a lot of important business to attend to during the school week, “Lots of important camping to get to?” I asked.

“You could say that.” he said, his tone even. He looked at me with an intensity I had never experienced before, his expression at once curious and mirthful, as though he were amused by me somehow. It inspired a sort of indignant frustration in me-- who did he think he was exactly? 

Before I could get myself too worked up, Mr. Banner started class, explaining the lab that we would be completing today. As he droned on, I recognized the assignment to be similar to one I had completed before in Phoenix. Essentially, you were to examine slides and decide which phase of mitosis it was an example of. We weren’t allowed to use our books, but I was sure I wouldn’t need mine. 

“Alright, get started and call me over if you get stuck.” Banner said, concluding his direction. 

“Ladies first?” Edward asked, gesturing smoothly towards our microscope and set of slides. 

“Sure.” I said coolly, and collected the microscope and first slide. It didn’t take very long for me to identify it, “Anaphase.” 

He smiled, “Mind if I take a look?” 

“Fine with me.” I said, and went to push the microscope over to where he sat at the far end of the bench. He reached for it at the same time, and our fingers connected for a moment. I gasped, drawing my hand back. His hand was icy cold, but more than the chill there was a thrill to touching his hand, almost an electric shock. 

“Your hand is freezing.” I said, before I could stop myself. 

“Ah, sorry.” he said, with a self-conscious tone I hadn’t expected, “Um, from the snow.” 

I glanced at the window, noticing that the flakes had turned into Forks’ usual drizzle, dissolving what was left of the white mush from the ground. 

“Well I guess you don’t have to worry about it now.” I said. From a couple tables back, I noticed a disappointed expression on Mike’s face as he saw the rain.

“That’s too bad.” he said, glancing wayward out the window before checking my work under the microscope, “Anaphase.” he said, nodding. 

“Not so bad.” I said, shaking my head. 

“You don’t like the snow.” he said. It wasn’t a question, but a simple statement.

“Rain, snow, cold, wet. I don’t really like any of it to tell you the truth.” 

He smiled wryly, “You’re in the wrong town, Bella Swan.” 

“You’re telling me.” I said, trying and failing not to be distracted by the funny, perfect line of his mouth. 

“Then tell me, why on earth would you move here?” he said, checking another slide, “This one’s telophase.” 

I was surprised by the question, realizing that for all the questions I had been asked by my new classmates in the last week, that was not one of them. It stung a nerve, and I thought of my mother, and how I hadn’t gotten so much as a wayward text from her since she dropped me off at the airport. 

“Well. If you have to know, it’s because my mom was moving. She got remarried.” 

“Ah, you don’t like the guy.” he said knowingly. 

I turned my eyes sharply towards him, little sparks of anger lighting in my chest. The assumption offended me, “No, actually.” I said, “I like Phil just fine.” 

That wasn’t entirely true, which was perhaps why his assumption stung so badly. Phil was nice enough, if you liked 20-something, minor-league baseball players, which I didn’t. But I wasn’t about to admit my reservations on my mother’s new husband to this know-it-all lab partner, no matter how handsome I thought he was.

Edward looked surprised by my angry tone, looking quizzically at me while he pushed the microscope over to my side of the table “Then why come stay with your dad?” 

“Phil plays ball for a living. He has to move around a lot, and I didn’t want to switch schools every couple months, okay?” I explained while checking his work, “Telophase.” I agreed coldly.

We worked in relative silence for a couple minutes. The rest of the class seemed to be going at a much slower pace, some of them checking their books secretly under the table. Mike looked exasperated with his lab partner from a few benches back. Class wouldn’t be finished for another twenty minutes by the time we wrapped up. I wished mournfully that I had brought a book with me to kill time. 

“I apologize if I overstepped before.” Edward said softly. I looked up to see an expression of what seemed to be genuine concern on his face, and my foul mood softened. 

“No, that’s alright. I guess I’m just sensitive about it.” I admitted, “My mom always said I was an open book. Not your fault I’m easy to read.” 

He laughed, flashing a set of beautiful teeth, “I don’t agree.” he said, “You’re not easy to read at all. If you were, I certainly wouldn’t have been so rude.” 

I smiled. It was funny, he was much nicer than he had been last Monday, and yet his unmistakable tension remained. His hands gripped the desk, and he seemed tensed, as though all his muscles were coiled like a spring. As I gave him another once over, it hit me all at once, the difference I had noticed in him at lunch. 

“You wear color contacts.” I said decisively. 

“What?” he asked, his gaze snapping back up to meet my own.

“Do you?” I asked, “Last week your eyes were different. Or, they just seem different now, like more… hazel, I guess.” 

I realized too late that my question revealed too much of my interest in him, and tried fruitlessly to conceal a blush. 

“No,” he said quickly, “No I don’t wear contacts.” he seemed flustered by my question. 

“Oh,” I said, a little disappointed, but mostly horribly embarrassed “Sorry, I just thought… well, I dunno. Sorry, I guess that’s weird.” 

“No. Not weird.” he said quickly, “Maybe it was the lighting.”

He removed his hands from the desk, balling them up tightly and letting them fall to his lap. Before I could embarrass myself any further the bell rang, shocking me again. 

Without hesitation, Edward stood up in one fluid motion, collecting his things, “It was very nice talking to you, Bella.” he said softly. 

He left as quickly as he had last week, seamlessly dodging other students, and dropping our lab sheet on Mr. Banner’s desk. 

As I watched him go, Mike sidled up to my desk, “That was horrible.” he said, and it took me a second to realize he was talking about the lab. 

“Oh I didn’t think it was so bad.” I said, grabbing my things and following him out of the classroom towards Gym. 

He grumbled some more, but I didn’t really listen. Gym passed in a daze, my thoughts stuck on Edward’s strange new behavior. As I dodged getting hit with the volleyball and burdened my poor teammates, I decided that I definitely preferred his new strangeness to his old hatred. I couldn’t imagine what on earth had spurred this change in him, or why he was now so interested in me. Or for that matter, why I was so interested in him. I had met handsome boys before, but he was different somehow. 

I hurried to get changed and head home after class was over. It had been a long day. In the parking lot, I mucked through the slush to get to my truck. I started the ignition and backed out of my space, catching a familiar face through my passenger side window. A few spaces down, Edward stood leaning against the back end of his silver Volvo, waiting for his family. I didn’t think I was staring, but the shrill honking of a Toyota sedan snapped me out of my stupor. Without realizing, the huge back end of my pickup was blocking their path. I pulled the rest of the way out of my parking space, and went to leave the parking lot, giving a small apology-wave to the Toyota owner. Through my rear view mirror I thought I saw a smile across Edward’s face. Even though he couldn’t see me, I blushed hard, and it stayed hot on my face until I got home. 


End file.
